The Color of Your Hair: Jerza Week 2014
by bitterberries
Summary: "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever" - Nicholas Sparks / A week dedicated to the fairy tail pairing of Jellal and Erza . Jerza week 2014 .
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M (explicit c****ontent, smut, NSFW & NC-17)**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy your first day of jerza week! It's a little rushed because I barely finished this today, but I hope you guys like it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**"Passion" - Jerza Week Day 1**

* * *

_Jellal swore he was going to lose it any moment now. _

_She had scooted her chair closer to him for better access, every now and then smiling at the people sitting across the table from them to reassure that she was listening, when really, she wasn't._

_Jellal banged his foot loudly against his chair in accident as her hand trailed over the zipper of trousers ever so lightly._

_"Are you okay Jellal?"_

_He swallowed the lump in his throat and darted his eyes to the side. Erza suppressed her giggle and smirked at him as she continued to run her hand secretly up and down his thigh, slowly and naughtily. _

_"I-I'm fine," he stuttered out, nodding at Mirajane, who only granted a smile in response. Her partner to the side, Laxus on the other hand, raised a brow in suspicion._

_"Are you sure about that?" He asked, eyeing him with a knowing glimmer._

_The blue haired mage hit his foot once more as his girlfriend played with the metallic zipper. "Y-yeah," Jellal choked out._

That was only a part of what happened during their double date with Mirajane and Laxus.

The front door closed with a loud _BANG_ when he kicked it back eagerly, and not once did they part for air as it happened. They kicked off their shoes with their mouths still moving against each other in desperation. Her hands entangled themselves in his blue mass and at the same time his fingers fumbled with the end of her short dress. She moaned softly into his mouth as he ran his warm palms over her stomach, fingers pulling lightly at the soft skin there.

They were both fully aware that no boundaries were being set this time.

With a harsh movement, she backed him against the nearest wall and bit on his lip in retaliation, eliciting a low growl that sent waves of excitement to her core.

"I'll be on top tonight..." Erza whispered tauntingly in his ear.

Jellal smirked. Before she even realized it, their positions were switched and she was caged beneath him as she stood. He reached under her thigh and hitched a leg around his waist, while she looped her arms around his neck. She leaned further into the wall, and almost slipped, but his free arm went around her back to safely hold her and keep her from doing so.

Erza swallowed when he pressed a long kiss to her neck.

"Like that's going to happen."

Swiftly, he hauled her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around him tightly. His lips caught hers in a passionate kiss as he speedily stumbled to their bedroom, knocking a few random items down in his path.

Once entering the dim room, Erza fell back onto the comforter with Jellal right on top. Instantly, he moved her up further towards the headboard, yanked her dress up, and placed open mouthed kisses on her stomach. Just from that, the coil in her stomach grew from the warm feeling, and so she threaded her hands through his azure hair, breathing heavily as he moved downwards.

"Jellal..."

"Mhm?"

He slid back towards her, and Erza leaned up to press heated kisses along his strong jawline, causing his eyes to flutter shut at the sensation. Her fingers trailed along the buttons of his white shirt before she undid them quickly, revealing his toned chest that was already masked with a light layer of sweat. The shirt was flung to the side within an instant, with Erza's dress shortly joining his afterwards. While he buried his face into her strawberry scented neck, she freely roamed his chest and back area, taking her time at the spots that she memorized and knew he had a weakness for. With a low, husky groan Jellal shoved down his trousers and her black lacey underwear with it, then had her arch her back so that he could undo the clasp of her matching bra.

Hungrily, he raised his head up slightly and looked over her, feeling his groin tighten each passing second.

She was breathtakingly sexy, and that was all there was to it.

Jellal then kissed her lips softly before dragging his own across her chest, licking at the sensitive areas, sucking greedily on any patch of skin he could find. The amount of pleasure she was experiencing was indescribable, and the soft noises she made were the only sounds she was able to create.

His tongue swirled on the tip of a breast while his palms ran up and down her smooth sides in a heated pattern.

Erza moaned loudly. "S-such a tease..."

"Well, what do you want?" He moved his lips back to hers, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head in dominance. She gazed into his darkened eyes before responding, and she did so by venturing her smooth tongue inside of his mouth, causing whatever strength he had over her to disappear. She then escaped his grasp and flipped them over, grinning at his befuddled expression as she straddled him.

"Take a guess..."

It was at that time that he braced his hands on the sides of her waist and thrust into her zealously, evoking loud groans from the both of them. Erza buried her face deep in the crook of his neck. The explosions of immense pleasure and bursts of deep emotion that occurred within them brought them speechless, and as her hips rocked against his and met his movements with her own, they both felt that bubbling heat in the pits of their stomachs threatening to erupt.

Erza tightly grasped the headboard in front of her as she reached her climax, waves of ecstasy flooding her system. Not long afterward, Jellal experienced a similar high, releasing inside of her and tipping his head back while he served it out.

"J-Jellal?" The redhead whispered tiredly, nervousness tinging her voice. Her head was raised, and her bright brown eyes were staring at the chaos in front of her.

He opened his lids and turned to her, brushing his hand through her scarlet hair. "What?"

"The headboard broke."

His emerald eyes widened a fraction. "What? Seriously?"

"Look!"

Lazily, Jellal rolled them over so that he was now on top of her, and he spectated the broken headboard in amusement. There were obvious marks from where she held it, and the cracks of the wood were far from repairable. A smile sneaked it's way onto his face, and with a chuckle he stared back at Erza. "You did that. Not me."

She frowned. "Well in that case, then you caused me to do that."

"And it all leads back to you. Because as I recall, it was _you_ who caused me to be like this tonight. It's not my fault."

"Well it didn't seem like you were having fun at the date..."

Jellal then leaned down to briefly place a sweet kiss to her lips. "Just give me a heads up next time... and about this..." he gestured to the broken furniture. "Well, we can always get a new headboard."

As soon as he said it, there was a resounding _SNAP,_ and the mattress fell to the ground while random pieces of what _used to be_ their bed frame laid around it._  
_

* * *

**A/N: They broke the bed and now they have to go to Laki for a new one. Dorks.**

**(I do understand that Erza is a bit ooc in this one, but I made it like that intentionally. We all know she's dominant in more than a few ways, especially with the bae.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**"Cake" - Jerza Week Day 2**

* * *

Erza dropped her head to the dining table with a subtle _boom._

"Why is the bakery closed?" She mumbled irritably. The craving for a piece of strawberry shortcake was overbearing her in multiple ways. It was no surprise to anybody that while most women would want the opposite of their favorite foods during pregnancy, Erza's desire for her greatest dessert merely _intensified. _

Jellal wiped his wet hands with a cloth before pressing them onto the table._ "_Because they're closed on Sundays."

"I know, but _why_?" She groaned.

The sound of his amused snickers caused an anger to flicker within her. "Shut up," she snapped, raising her head and glaring at him.

He bit his tongue to halt any upcoming words threatening to flow out, and then stared at her. He made a little gesture with his lips, as if he was pouting at her, then tilted his head slightly down and raised his brows. As expected, her expression softened tenfold. The struggle to keep a straight face made her purse her lips and return the puppy dog face right back at him.

"Stop that," she ordered through her pressed mouth.

"I'll stop when you stop being angry."

She threw her head back and broke out in an airy, sad, half sob, half laugh at his words. Her hormones were raging. It seemed as if every little thing was making her emotional, and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"But I just want cake and I don't know what to do!"

The man pondered for a moment, trying to think of alternatives for her edible favors. As far as he knew, there wasn't anything she adored more than the sweet pastry.

Besides him of course, though her cravings were currently overruling that judgement.

"Why not ... just... bake one ourselves?" He began slowly, trying for a reaction. His finger poked her cheek playfully.

Erza perked up instantly, eyes glazing over with excitement. A little speck of drool glimmered at the corner of her mouth at the quiet mention. "Really? Since when do you know how to bake?"

Jellal only winked at her before he sauntered over to the pantry. He tossed an apron back at her to which she caught with a gasp, and carried back a few ingredients in his arms. He slammed the bags of sugar and flour in front of her. "I don't. But I guess we'll just have to learn together."

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it up to you guys if you want a second part to this! If you guys do, I'll just make it into a separate story, and I'll post it up asap. What do you guys want? Do you want to see them baking together? **

**PM me, leave a review, or message me on tumblr to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Sweet and comedic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters. **

* * *

**"Family" - Jerza Week Day 3**

* * *

Snow fell over the city of Magnolia like a white, frosty blanket. Cold sheets of frozen weather shrouded the rooftops, and the flakes that dropped from the gloomy, but beautiful gray sky glazed over the windows, over the nature, over _every thing_, in a frigid manner. Citizens took it upon themselves to either stay locked up in their shelters to hide from the oh so wintry climate, or to walk the streets with warm apparel for the reason to gaze upon the wonderful beauty that is snow.

But some of them, despite staying indoors, embraced the refreshing chill in a more classic way.

They were sprawled over the large couch, holding one another in each other's arms, making small talk with occasional laughter echoing through their quaint living room. Wanting to cherish the moments together before the predicted date, the couple supplied warmth for the both of them and participated in calling this type of weather, _cuddle weather._

And Erza loved every bit of it, _even if_ she was on the brink of falling off the couch.

"Don't let me go!" She shrieked.

"I'm trying! It's not my fault your stomach's so big!"

The woman held on for dear life with a wide grin plastered over her face. She made an attempt to scoot closer, as if she wasn't close enough as it was. Yet there was nothing she could do about the gap between them caused by the growing child in her belly.

"You know what? You lay, and I'll sit," Jellal chuckled. Ignoring her protests, he propped himself upright, and swiftly pulled her with ease so that she took his place. Erza frowned at him as she laid on the cushion, as opposed to him who sat with her feet on his lap. With her lip jutted out adorably in a pouting way, she let out a quiet huff. "Are you implying that I'm _fat_?"

"No, I'm implying that your stomach has grown from the last time we did this. This couch isn't large enough for the both of us anymore."

"But you're saying that I'm the bigger one, correct?"

He shrugged innocently before smirking. "Maybe," he held down her feet as she tried to kick him. "But it can't be helped. You're pregnant. So if we want to cuddle, then we might as well go upstairs and hug each other on our bed."

Her hands shot out to rub her belly. "But he's kicking, so I don't feel like moving..." Her son,_ or so she thought_, moved against her in a rather uncomfortable, but sweet sensation.

Jellal grinned at her statement. "Really?"

She gestured to her swollen belly, the corners of her mouth pulling up simultaneously. "Yeah...can you believe there's only three more weeks left? We're actually going to be pa—hey!"

At that moment, he leaned down, attached his lips above her bellybutton, kissed the spot briefly, and began to speak through the thin white shirt.

"If you can hear me, kick again."

The vibrations of his words sent a tingle down her spine. There was a pigment cast upon her cheeks as she felt the baby kick gently from inside.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, scooting her body up and sitting in a more comfortable position so she could view him better. Her gaze read nothing short of a mixture of affection and shock.

"Striking a conversation with our soon to be child. Anyways, as I was saying," his emerald eyes met hers in a loving stare as he continued. "I really don't know if you can hear me or not, but since you'll be here real soon, I just wanted mention a few things before you arrive..."

Erza ran a palm through his blue hair, while the other was stretched out over her stomach.

"First of all, whether you're a boy or girl, a word of advice: stay away from suspicious towers. If anybody tries to hurt you and take you with them, you hurt them back, but much more aggressively. End of story."

His wife shook her head at this, snickering at him. Of course he'd say that to their unborn child. "For god's sake..."

"Also, if you're our son, then don't follow in my footsteps and lie about having a fiancee. I learned that the hard way."

A stream of laughter burst out from the both of them immediately after he said this. The requip mage tugged at his hair playfully, her heart racing in the back. "So wise."

"My wisdom can only go so far," he smiled.

"What if she's a baby girl?" Erza pressed, interested in his answer.

His response was immediate, this time a strict tone tuning his reply.

"If you're our daughter, then you can't date until you're 30."

Erza's jaw dropped. "Jellal!"

"Fine. 25."

"Just because _you_ didn't date till you were 28 doesn't mean that applies to our child," she pointed out.

He hummed into her shirt. "We have plenty of time to think about it. Dating guidelines will be dealt with as soon as they hit puberty."

"I guess that's fair," she began. "Anyways, can I say something?"

"Hold on, I have one last thing I want to say."

A light sigh escaped her as she patiently waited. For a while, he didn't say anything at all, instead he averted his gaze to her.

She didn't know why, but she had expected him to say something out of his witty, sarcastic nature, keeping in pattern for the last few things he advised.

But they were nothing along the lines of that. Instead, Jellal decided to utter three little words that caused her heart to stop, and her whole world to freeze. Her amusement was cut off, and her warm orbs became lost in his emerald ones just from the seriousness of his voice.

"_I love you_," he murmured softly and slowly. "You probably don't even know who I am, or at least I'm assuming... But I'm your daddy, and this wonderful person that you've been living inside of for the last few months is your mommy. No matter what... I love you, and she does too. I don't quite know if I'll be the greatest father I wish to be, I already know I won't be the perfect one but...but one thing I know for sure is that your mother is amazing and she loves you more than you can ever know. We both do. You're lucky, and we're both excited for the day you come."

As soon as he finished, he reached up and wiped away the little tear that slid down Erza's eye.

"So what'd you want to say?" He asked quietly, a subtle blush tinting his cheeks.

Her heartwarming smile lit up the room. "I love you."

Jellal grinned into her bellybutton. "See? I told you that your mother loves you," he cooed.

"N-no I meant —Well I mean yes, I do, but," she sat up and leaned towards her husband, uttering out a tearful, "I love you as well Jellal, more than you can imagine," before grabbing his face and crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss, effectively warming them up with more heat than cuddling could have ever delivered.

* * *

**A/N: i hope it didn't suck lol, I rushed because i was making a graduation gift for my older brother simultaneously. i had this idea for a while now, and i was planning to make this into one for daily daddy duties, but i just thought it would be absolutely cute and perfect to have jellal talking to his son/daughter through erza's belly for day3 of jerza week. anyways tell me what you think!**

please leave reviews! thank you to those who reviewed as usual!


End file.
